Junior Year
by ariesrose138
Summary: It started with a party in which a girl got kicked out, a boy broke a few hearts, and I met a really *hot* guy. Did I know someday I'd be in love with him? No, I just thought it was another one time random meeting, with those people you meet once and completely forget about, and I sure as hell didn't know what was coming at the end of Junior year. AkuRoku, some SoRiku, and others!
1. Chapter 1

_**BEWARE OF YAOI **_

_**Rated M: Language and some sexual content, because what is an akuroku story without sex?(; Or atleast that's what perverts like myself say...**_

_**Soooo chapter one is pretty short...sorry... most chapters will be longer, if the story is even continued! I have chapter two written, but I'm going to wait and see if anyone enjoys this story so far(:. Thanks for reading!** _

_**P.S. I don't own KH. But I do own the plot!**_

* * *

**ROXAS' POV**

I swerved through sweating, grinding bodies as I made my way through the house. Tongue tied by Grouplove was playing loud as fuck, and without a doubt, I knew Sora couldn't hear me calling for him. I made one promise to him tonight; to not let him out of my sight. What do I do? Exactly that.

Riku West was throwing the same huge party he had been throwing for the past couple years, a back to school party at the end of July. This year it still took place in his giant ass house in the rich-people neighborhood of Twilight Town, in a residential district a few miles north of the high school we all attended, Twilight Town High. Everyone who was anyone attended his parties, which were always 'the best' according to Sora.

The ceilings in the house were high with wooden beams and ornate ceiling fans and lights. I pushed my way through a couple ready to have sex in Riku's living room, a pretty big room accented with a dark red wall and adorned with western-style furniture, eventually finding my way to the backdoor.

It was freezing outside and some idiot was caressing a snowman. That was going on my list of why _not_ to give teenagers alcohol. Sora has a list on why _to _give us alcohol. Despite sometimes acting like twins, my cousin and I seem to be exact opposites.

I searched the backyard, looking past that stupid kid and his snowman, a group of people surrounding a fire pit, and past sex noises coming from Riku's dad's tool shed. Poor Mr. West…

Okay so no Sora in the backyard, and he wasn't in the living room either. I guess I'll have to go check more sections of the house. I walked to the backdoor, slid it open, and went back through the crowd of party-goers.

"ROXAS~!" A cute but hammered brunette known as Sora, shouted my name.

"Sora I've been looking for y-!" I tried to explain, but was cut off by him pressing his finger to my lips.

"It's okay Roxy~! I'm fiiine, just a _little_ drunk,"

"I thought you didn't want to get drunk tonight," I raised an eyebrow at him. He told me earlier that night that he would not get drunk, and resume old partying habits.

He looked at me dumbfounded, like I had a penis on my forehead or something.

"Me?" He pointed at himself and looked around like I meant someone else, even though I was staring directly at him.

Before I could even answer, he handed me a beer and told me to, ahem, 'gets my party on'.

It sort of went against my anti-drinking ethics, but…

Oh well, if he was already drunk, it wouldn't be too bad if I had a little bit of fun too. Plus, I want one last good time before school starts again.

**SORA'S POV**

_That's it Rox_, I thought. In no time, one drink became two, and two became Roxas tilting his head under a keg while a few people shouted "CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" When he was done, he backed up against some hot blonde guy, grinding for his life. I taught him well! Kairi walked in front of me and I grabbed her, smiling and laughing. I offered her a drink, and she took it happily. We started dancing together and I felt a little bad, she actually has a crush on me, and I'm just fucking around with her for the sake of a party. I mean, I like Riku not her. But she is a friend. I put my hands on her hips and she giggled to which I smiled at her.

_She is kinda cute…_

I looked back at Rox, who was clearly having a great time with the tall blonde guy. What was his name…Demyx? I think so. Yeah that sounds right.

"You get him Rox!" I winked at my cousin, he was totally ready to party tonight. He had his hot dark blue jeans, a white v-neck, and his signature cross necklace.

Roxas winked back, and tilted his head up to Demyx, and he kissed him. Like that, in front of a crowd, totally coming out to whoever was at Riku's party; nearly all the juniors at Twilight Town High. No one really cared, they were all drunk, and making out with partners of their own. There were actually a few same-sex grinders and people making out.

I looked back at Kairi, who was right in front of me, smiling in a daze. Before I could comprehend anything, she was kissing me, and holding one of my hands. She turned around, and was leading me somewhere…I just wish I wasn't so damn confused and tipsy.

We passed people making out, guys with their hands in places they shouldn't have been, crowds of laughing friends, and people doing shots until we got to the staircase. Riku had hung a sign up on some string that read something like… "DONUT ENTRY" Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Kairi…are we getting donuts?" I asked groggily. I could pass out any second.

I heard her giggle.

She kept holding my hands as we ducked under the donut sign hung from the railings of the stairs. Pretty soon I was stumbling up the stairs, but she had kept her balance pretty well. Maybe she wasn't as hammered as I was..? We passed pictures of Riku and his family while we went down a hallway upstairs, where to? I wish I knew.

**ROXAS' POV**

Ugh, Demyx is so hot right now. I never knew he played for both teams. Too bad his girlfriend is my friend, otherwise I'm pretty sure I'd be on him in a guest room somewhere upstairs. How drunk am I? I guess Sora and I aren't as opposite as I thought…and what happened to my list on why not to get drunk…? All I knew was that I drank way too much, and if I didn't get to a bathroom soon, I was going to puke on Demyx. This is why you don't drink Roxas. Fuckin' light weight…

I stumbled through the crowd, muttering excuse me as I went. The downstairs bathroom had a long line, and I wasn't going to wait for that shit. I ran up stairs, ignoring some kind of rope, probably a don't pass sign. After all, who wants drunk teenagers in their bedrooms?

I ran into the first door I saw, which was luckily a restroom.

I heaved into a toilet, bile burning as it came up, and I felt like crying. After a few long minutes that felt like a _lifetime_, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

I stared long and hard at the drunk idiot in the mirror**. **_Get it together Rox_, I told myself. I splashed water on my face and gripped the counter, trying to wake up from my drunk daze.

That's when I heard something strange in the room next door, and I knew no one was supposed to be up here. I wasn't sure if I should check it out or not…I mean I had a pretty good guess as to what could've been going on. But I'm sure Riku would appreciate it if I kicked out some idiots having sex in a room in his house. But what if it was _him _having sex?

Okay, I don't really care if Riku appreciates it or not; I'm nosey and that's just what nosey people do.

I left the bathroom and took a few steps towards the next door, and sure as hell a guy was moaning. Hesitating, I cracked the door open, and my eyes flashed to Sora with his pants pulled down. Now usually my ears do _not_ deceive me, but I heard Sora moan the name Riku, and who was on their knees? _Kairi. _

The next thing I did was for his own good. Sora has told me that he's gay, and I know he's gay, but here he is, getting a drunk blow-job from Kairi.

"SORA!" I shouted, with a look of disgust on my face.

His head shot up from being tilted back, and Kairi turned around looking extremely embarrassed. She got up immediately and ran passed me.

"Please don't tell anyone! I'm not a whore!" She said to me as she brushed past me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Yeah, _okay_ _Kairi_.

"What just happened?" Riku was behind me, watching Kairi as she left. He looked into the room, and as soon as he saw Sora, he bit his lip and stormed off. He was _pissed_. I knew he liked Sora, and Sora liked him, but I wasn't sure why the hell Sora was with Kairi in that room.

Sora tried to pull his pants up but fell over. This happened a couple times, until he finally got them up. But when he did he passed out, right there on the floor and almost instantly started snoring. He is a _horrible_ drunk, I bet he didn't even know what he was doing.

I walked off from the room, and found Riku sitting on the staircase obviously upset.

"I want that whore out of my house," He huffed.

"Riku…how were either of them supposed to know it would make you so upset? They didn't know you liked him. And I mean, Sora blacks out when he's drunk and probably didn't even know what he was doing," I rubbed his back and sat next to him.

"I told him Roxas! Earlier tonight, when you were looking for him, I told him I liked him and he told me he liked me," Riku looked away from me, probably not wanting me to see him so sad.

"How long have you-"

"Liked him? Only since sixth grade! I never knew I had competition with _her_. Isn't he gay?"

"Yeah…but he was completely out of it and I don't even know how much he's been drinking," I sat there talking to Riku about how Sora was just drunk, and he doesn't even like her.

"Will you do me a favor Roxas?" He asked, his eyes were either foggy from drinking or perhaps crying. But that wasn't like Riku to cry; he's too tough. Not like me…

"Sure," I smiled to him.

"Get her out."

Nodding sympathetically, I stood up and walked downstairs, looking for her dark reddish-brown hair in the crowd. In no time I found her in her short skin-tight pink dress and jean jacket.

"Kairi, what did you do? Don't you know he's gay?" I went right up to her and asked.

"I just thought…you know…he danced with me. I thought he liked me. Look I'm sorry, maybe I took advantage of him, maybe he wanted it," she said, looking at the ground.

"Well you need to leave."

"Why?"

"If you don't, everyone's going to know what you were up to at Riku's party, and you're going to start the year out labeled as the school whore Kairi," She looked confused at first, probably wondering just how everyone was going to find out, then it hit her that I saw and I could tell everyone.

Loud music filled the awkward silence between us as she stood up and made her way to the front door. I followed, and before she walked out she turned around to me.

"Shit…my phone's dead. Can I borrow yours?" She asked. "For a ride."

"Oh um yeah sure," I handed it to her.

She dialed a number.

"Hey Axel?…Yeah I need a ride home…That's not true! Ugh mom and dad bought you that car for a reason..just PLEASE!" She hung up and huffed. "My brother's stupid…"

"Oh?"

"I hope he picks me up…will you wait out here with me?" She asked.

"As long as you don't try to blow me." I was still mad at her for Riku.

"Ha-Ha," She laughed sarcastically.

After a few awkward minutes, a bright red truck pulled up.

"The party's still going on, why are you leaving Kai?" A red-haired guy rolled down the window and asked. I couldn't see his face well, but bright green eyes stood out behind the darkness.

"I-I" She stammered.

"The host kicked her out. She tried to blow his crush!" I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted to the driver a few feet away, smiling.

"Nice…" He sighed. "Hey I didn't recognize the number she called me on, was that yours?" He shouted back, leaning over the window. It was then I saw how damn beautiful this guy was. I wonder what his name is.

"Oh, yeah! I'm Roxas!" I waved at him as he pulled away from the driveway.

"Can we just go?" I heard Kairi ask as she hopped into the truck.

"Okay, Well see ya Roxas!" The guy waved back, and turned to start driving.

"Hey wait, what's you're name?!" I asked, but he already sped off.

Damn, and I thought Demyx was hot…

* * *

**_Eh? How was it? O.K. for a first chapter? Cut me some slack please. *insert puppy dog face* So yep, Sora is a naughty drunk, and hurray for whoever got that 'donut entry' was actually a 'do not enter' sign(x poor drunk Sora can't read...Also don't worry, that small encounter at the end was the first of many (: Please R&R! Reviews effect next chapter update quickness! ~Thanks for reading_**

**_P.S. The rest of the story will ONLY be told in Roxas' POV; Sora's was just for this one chapter. If their are suggestions on POV's, please feel free to let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So last chapter I said the rest of the story would be in Roxas' pov, but I just thought I'd remind everyone because I won't label that it's in his pov next chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy guys(:**_

_**(Disclaimers & warning in Chapter 1)**_

* * *

**ROXAS' POV **

That night Riku offered to let me and Sora stay at his place when everyone else left. I'm sure he was still mad at Sora, but not mad enough to send him driving home as drunk as he was. The room Sora passed out in was a guest room with a pretty big bed so we just bunked together.

As soon as I laid on the bed, I knew I could fall asleep any second. I took one last look at the mess of brunette spikes next to me, and I was out.

_I was in an open field with a sunset beyond its hills. It was more of an island, actually. At the bottom of the hills on which the field sat were miles and miles of water. I didn't know where I was, and I didn't really care at the moment; the place was the most beautiful I'd ever seen. Where am I? _

_I searched my scenery for any sign that would tell where I was but found none. _

"_Sunset Hill, Roxas," A hand touched my shoulder and took a seat next to me. _

"_Who…?" I turned to the stranger and saw nothing but a shadow. I couldn't put a face to this guy, or a name, but I could recognize his smooth voice and those damn eyes that haunted me the second I saw them. _

_I started to make out his face which was dark as if shadowed, just like last night when I had caught a slight glimpse of him in the truck, and this aura he gave off made me feel…calm. Sitting here with a nameless stranger was the best dream I'd ever had. _

"_Will you tell me your name?" I looked at the boy whose face was shrouded by a shadow, only seeing his bright green eyes really. _

_He laughed and said, "I will, but not now," _

"_What's wrong with telling me now?" I was getting mad; first he drives off when I ask his name, and now in my dream he even refuses to tell me his name! But since dreams are all in our heads, I'd have to know his name for him to tell me it in a dream. _

_I turned from the stranger's shadow, pouting and looking off into the sunset._

"_Rooxaasss…" A voice called out to me and the sunset disappeared, the bright sky had shifted from shades of gold and orange to a deep blue, no moon or sun in sight. I could no longer see the shadow, and the hill I sat on started moving._

"_HELP!" I called. I couldn't move and the ground was shaking, and from the outskirts of the hill, everything started disappearing. Blackness closed in on me, until the one patch of grass I sat on disappeared, and I was falling…_

"AHHH!" I screamed and looked around myself. I was engulfed in dark blue and I felt like I couldn't breathe. What the hell happened to me? I tried to escape but I had no idea what I was escaping _from. _

"Roxas calm your ass…" I heard someone groan tiredly, Sora? And suddenly the dark blue lifted, revealing Riku's guest bedroom…and Sora holding the deep blue sheets that had just previously been attacking me and trying to fucking kill me. He was looking at me again like there was something wrong with me and I was getting a little pissed.

"How would you like to wake up with sheets trying to suffocate you Sora? And I had been falling in my dream!" I pouted at him and turned my head away from him, he just didn't understand!

"_Ugh_…Roxas what did you let me do last night?" Sora was rubbing his temples and he looked like he'd be sick. I cannot believe he's pinning what _he _did last night on _me_!

"What did I _let_ you do? Sora, you're sixteen! I'm sure you could figure out what you were doing yourself, like most big boys do! I looked for you, but when I found you, you were already a hopeless drunk," He pouted at my words, but what he did was his own damn fault, he even told me he'd try not to drink at the party a few days ago. He knows how he is when he's drunk.

"Roxas…I'm sorry. I-I, I don't know why I went against my word. I just wanted Riku to see how much fun I was at parties."

I scoffed, "Oh he saw how much _fun _you could be at parties."

"W-What's that supposed to mean? What happened?"

"You haven't remembered your blackout yet?"

"Well Roxas, the thing about a black out is that it gets _blacked-out_! Can you tell me what happened?" Sora wasn't yelling at me, I don't think he could ever yell at me, but he was getting a little frantic. He's probably worried that something like what happened last year happened. And he's right if that's what he's thinking; but last night was worse.

Last year, Titus threw a Christmas party and Sora dragged me along, even though I personally think Titus is a prick.

Tidus' party was huge. His house was an old Victorian, bigger than Riku's which was practically impossible, and every single room was packed with people; you'd have thought it was a college party. But Tidus knows a lot of people from different schools, so it wasn't just Twilight Town High partying that night. I hung out with Sora most of the night, but when Tidus offered us drinks I refused and he gladly accepted…despite my protests. I was so mad at Sora for drinking, and so I stormed off and spent the rest of the night hanging out with a really sweet girl named Olette. I should've stayed with him; because the next time I found him he was making out with Tidus in the backyard ready to lose his pants. Luckily, I stopped him and we went home. I knew he didn't want to be drunk and in a backyard putting on a show for a crowd for his first time.

"Sora, do you remember being with Kairi?"

"We were on the dance floor for a while…then," he shook his head in thought, "I can't remember what then. What happened next?"

"She took you up stairs…" I twirled my finger and trailed off, wondering if any of this was jogging his memory.

"And…?"

God Sora, your hopeless. How does he not get the point by now?

I shook my head in frustration, "What do people do at parties when they go into bedrooms upstairs Sora?"

I think he remembered. He had that shock of realization on his face _and_ he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Me and Kairi?!" He pointed to himself completely awestruck.

I scrunched my face up and nodded. "Don't worry it didn't get too far, she just tried to suck y-"

"Yeah yeah I'm starting to remember," Sora closed his eyes tight, as if doing that would make what happened between those two go away.

"Sora…there's more to it," I hated to tell him this next part, I knew it'd crush him, but he had to know. "Riku saw."

Oh god…here it comes.

"W-What?! But things were just going well! We were going to be together, Roxas he told me he wanted to go out with me," He was talking so fast I could hardly understand anything.

"Just go talk to him Sora, maybe he'll understand that the _drunk_ you isn't the _real _you."

"Will you come with me?" He pouted and looked at me so pitifully that I almost agreed, but I knew Riku would've wanted it to be just him and Sora.

"I just think you should do this on your own, you know?" I patted him on the back. He can do it by himself, that face of his could get him out of anything and we both knew it.

"But-"

"No buts Sora! You're gonna get yourself out of this mess young man," I mimicked his dad, Cloud's, serious voice. I guess I shouldn't call it a 'serious voice', because it's just how Cloud's voice was 24/7. Sometimes it would change by getting louder and more demanding; after all he was a drill sergeant at a military school a few miles away.

Sora raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and talk to him by myself…"

"There ya go young Strife, be a man!" I saluted him like Cloud always did and tried to keep that straight face of his, but ended up laughing along with Sora.

"So…the drill sergeant whose supposed to whip up Twilight Town's troubled teens has a kid of his own who goes to tons of parties and drinks at most of them?" I smirked at him.

"Prettyyy much!" Sora grinned. "But seriously this is the last time, I mean we're going to be Juniors this year and I need to get my act together. I think I was just overwhelmed with everything Freshman and Sophomore year, I'm done being immature. I'm going to get scouted for college sports!"

"That's a great plan Sora, no more mishaps at parties because of alcohol?" I gasped.

"None!" He smiled and stood up quickly. "But to be fair I've only had two…"

"Sora I like you so much better when you're not drunk and slutty though!" I punched his shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well then," He lunged at me and started tickling me like a freaking mad man!

"Stop it!" I swatted at his big ass hands and nearly kicked him in the face.

"Damn Rox, chill!" He laughed and tossed a pillow at me.

"Asshole…" I tried to hide my smile but I'm sure he saw it.

After a good laugh, we both looked at what had become of Riku's guest room: a mess of blue bedding and pillows, some out of their cases, scattered around the room. We both got off the bed and stripped it of it's bedding. After layering the giant bed with sheets and blankets, we started fixing the pillows.

Fluffing the last pillow and putting it in its place, I looked at the time on my phone.

_11: 00 A.M._

"Hey Sora, I'm going to head out, I have some things to do." I nodded towards the door and waved, he waved back. "And hey, good luck man," I smiled to him.

"Thanks Rox…I'll let you know how everything goes."

At that I left the house and thanked Riku on the way out. When I got to the front porch I found my skateboard right where I had left it when I came here yesterday; leaned against the side of the enormous beige colored house hidden by a tree. I threw it down and got on, skating downhill towards the center of Twilight Town. I had plugged a pair of headphones into my phone to listen to music when it was paused for an incoming call.

An unfamiliar number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah um I'm going to need you to pick up tomato sauce, bread, and some mo-"

"Who _is_ this?" What the hell?

"Um, who is _this_?" The voice on the other line asked, clearly belonging to a male.

"I think you have the wrong number, this is Roxas."

"Yeah I don't know a-oh wait, from the party Kai was at last night?"

Kai…as in Kairi? It must've been her brother! But why was he reciting a list of groceries to me?

"Yes, and why are you sending me to the grocery store?" I asked, feeling a little weirded out.

"I'm sure you'd _love_ to get my groceries and cook for me tonight, I saw the way you were looking at me blondie, but I was just expecting someone else when I hit redial and forgot about that little call she gave me last night. Like I'm a fuckin' taxi or some shit…" He trailed off while I froze on my skateboard. Blondie? Love to cook for you? No.

"Okay, one; I could hardly even see you last night (lie, I thought he was sexy); all I saw were your creepy bright ass eyes, and two; the nickname 'blondie' doesn't work for me, that's a girl's nickname."

"How fitting, a girl's nickname for a little girl," He sneered.

_Asshole. _

"Look, you're obviously a pompous prick, and so I'm hanging up. I don't need to deal with a dickhead like you." Now usually, I'm not one to cuss that much, but when I'm pissed like he was about to make me, my inner Madea will be unleashed.

"Bye blondie!"

"Bye asshole!" Before I hit end, I remembered something. "Wait what's your fucking name?" I asked, more like demanded.

"My _fucking_ name is Seymore Butts,"

What? Oh I get it...fucking name, like a pornstar name, wow this guy has jokes.

"Hilarious," I scoffed and hung up, completely unconcerned about what the guy's name was. To me he was only a prick.

I got back on my skateboard and built up my speed. It was so weird to think that I dreamt about this guy making me feel calm and at peace, but on the phone I felt nowhere near either of those feelings. Why did he have to be such a dick?

My phone buzzed revealing a text from my mom, Claire, who looked so much like me. We both had honey-blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes brighter than a clear ocean.

_Mom: Put 30 dollars in yr wallet yesterday, pick up school supplies?_

_Me: Ok_

I guess I'd be stopping at Sid's grocery store today. It was nearly noon now and the grocery store was getting closer.

When I got to the sliding glass door's of Sid's, I put my skateboard against the bike racks. The parking lot was pretty empty except for a few cars, one red truck standing out against the rest. Is someone out to get me? Maybe it's not him.

In the front of the store a big school supplies section was on display. Sales signs hung from the ceilings and big boxes were filled to the brim with school supplies. A few moms were cluttered around all of the puppy/kitten supplies, and I recognized some Twilight Town high-schoolers scanning racks of supplies.

I walked over, waving at a familiar face here and there. Pencils…check. Only those nice ones though; the ones that come in a two-pack and are like six dollars. Oh well, not my money I'm spending. If it was I'd be in the value section.

I sifted through notebooks searching for anything without a picture of a basket of puppies on it. If it wasn't that, it was kittens.

In the end I went with a five-subject plain black notebook that took some time to find. Notebook, check. I looked in a bin next to where I had found my notebook and got some pens for pretty damn cheap.

Soon I found everything (and maybe more) of what I needed this year.

Totaling it all up, I counted that I'd have 10 dollars left to spend and decided to dedicate it pizza for later. Walking down the frozen aisle, I heard a very unpleasant and familiar voice in the aisle next to mine, walking at the same pace as myself. I listened to what he was saying.

"Now _iiiiii_ have to get tonight's dinner Reno, because you're out on a date," He whined to whoever he was on the phone with, some guy named Reno apparently.

"I don't want a new mommy. Or a daddy for that matter…I know how you are, you kinky bastard," he laughed for a while, and remained quiet as if listening to the other man on the line.

The aisle was coming to an end as I followed his voice, but I wasn't paying attention unfortunately…

"HAHA so yeah I got-" He paused when our faces met at the end of our aisles. "Text me," and with that he ended his call and put the phone in his pocket.

He leaned on his cart and smirked at me, I guess despite how dark it was he remembered my face. And no matter how much I wanted to deny it, when I could finally see what he looked like clearly under bright lights, I realized he was indeed extremely good-looking. Too bad he was an asshole.

"Well if it isn't bl-"

"Roxas."

"Right, _Roxas_." The way my name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver up my spine, and I hated it.

"I'm just gonna say it, you were a dick on the phone," I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side, waiting for him to at least apologize.

"Look, I don't know you, so what makes you think I shouldn't be a dick?"

"Well I'm a person! You don't just treat people like that!" I huffed and balled my fists at my sides, what's up with this guy?

"Aww widdle bwondie has feewings?" He pinched his fingers together in the air, like how grandmas do when they say _'I could just pinch those little cheeks' _to babies.

"Why are you suddenly being like this? You seemed pretty cool in thetruck last night," I pointed at him, getting really angry. It sort of just hit me in the face how cool he was being for the first few seconds when we met last night, versus how he had been acting since that awkward phone call.

"That was before-…none of your business," He looked down, and for a second, maybe even shorter, that spark of attitude was gone. "Fuck it; I'm _sorry_," and with that, he turned into the next aisle and disappeared.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so there's chapter 2! Yeah...Axel's being pretty dicky (let's pretend that's a word) ! He was cool when they met, right? You'll see what his problem is next chapter. He's not always like that; don't worry. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review (:**_


End file.
